Story of Platinum Shadow
Chasing a Shadow Dart, Rose, Shana, Albert, and Haschel immediately leave the Imperial City of Sandora in pursuit of Lloyd. After just missing Lloyd, the party arrives in the Kingdom of Tiberoa; the party explores the capitol city Fletz and discover majority of its residents are tanned-skin individuals who believe in the stars as deities. While the inhabitants seem friendly, they also keep their doors locked in fear of the neighboring bandits in the Barrens. At the town's entrance, the party comes across a bridge named "Claire" which they discover is Haschel's missing daughter's name and Dart's mother's name. , Capitol City of Tiberoa]] While exploring the far end of the town near the Twin Castle, the group spots Princess Emille in the streets who is said to be beautiful and graceful...However the Princess appears to be rude to the townsfolk shocking Albert, who was previously fond of her, in particular. At the town bar, they meet the town gossip Kaffi, who suggests Dart visit the local astronomer Fester when asked about Lloyd. While Fester has no information relating to Lloyd, he seems fond of Shana and knows more details about the Black Monster and the Moon that Never Sets. Fester soon leaves to see Princess Lisa, his student and Princess Emille's younger sister. Deciding to stay in Fletz for the night, the party meets Nello, a gardener whose goal is to fill Fletz and the Barrens with green life. The morning after, the party heads north to the Barrens to continue searching for Lloyd. Red Eyed Bandits , the Flower City]] In the midpoint of venturing through the dry Barrens, the group is attacked by two bandits and their leader Mappi. Just as Mappi feigns defeat, Dart lets his guard down and Mappi steals his Dragoon Spirit. Rose declares that Dart should get it back immediately and the remaining party members follow Mappi to the flower town Donau. Before the party arrives, a woman named Wink is about to be attacked by invading bandits before she is surprisingly rescued by Lloyd. She thanks him and he quickly disappears before the party can discover him. The party meets the town mayor and his soon to be step-daughter Kate. They inform the party that Kate's fiancé Lynn attempted to infiltrate the bandit's base and drive them away from Donau but never came back; the party agrees to help save the Mayor's son. As they head out, they witness a young female dancer successfully fight off more bandits. Before most of the party can quickly write her off, she introduces herself as Meru and suggests they use her as a guide through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity to Mappi and the other Bandits' hideout. They reluctantly accept her invitation to join them. Meru also suggests her new party members return to Fletz so they can get the King's permission to pass the guarded Valley gate. After Fester offers a way for the party to re-enter the Twin Castle, Dart and Albert speak to King Zior with him giving them the seal verifying authorization to enter the Valley with no protest. Before the party leaves the castle, they are invited to a royal banquet where the party, Fester, and Princess Lisa observe more of Princess Emille's odd behavior. While King Zior shrugs off Emille's lack of manners and etiquette, Lisa requests that the party investigate further into her older sister when they have the chance. The Former Disciple After leaving Fletz, the party heads west of the Barrens to go through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, which contains areas with floating boulders and some platforms containing reverse gravity properties. After navigating their way through the Valley and fighting off more monsters, the party finds another more advanced Virage standing dormant at the Valley's exit. Similar to the one in Volcano Villude, this Virage is reawakened and fights the party; the Virage is ultimately incapacitated by Shana's previously demonstrated burst of mysterious light outside of her Dragoon form. , hideout of the Gehrich Gang]] The party continues their quest to the Home of Gigantos while battling bandits that fight similar to Haschel. After cracking open the gates to the Bandits' stronghold with a single blow, Haschel asks to stay behind while feigning injury from exertion; Meru accompanies Haschel as the remaining party look for signs of the thieves and Dart's Dragoon Spirit. Haschel later sneaks behind Meru and knocks her unconscious intending confront his former star pupil Gehrich alone. The remaining party returns to Meru's post and come to the incorrect conclusion that Haschel must have also been attacked. Inside the former Gigantos Temple, Haschel confronts Gehrich and Mappi before Dart and company interfere. The ensuing fight ends with Mappi defeated and Haschel connecting a fatal punch to Gehrich, making his body impact a support pillar which threatens to collapse on every person present. Just as all hope is lost, Kongol appears out of nowhere to catch pillar and save the lives of his former opponents. In Gehrich's final moment, he reveals that the Princess Emille they met is an imposter posing as her for half a year after her horse accident and the real one is hidden somewhere in the Twin Castle. Kongol reveals he wants to join the group because they were able to defeat his guardian Emperor Doel back in Kazas. While Haschel buries Gehrich, the rest of the party find Lynn and Dart's Dragoon Spirit in the basement of the Gigantos Temple. Crashing a Party The party has the option of traveling back to Donau to witness Lynn and Kate's wedding ceremony. Dart, Shana, and Meru watch as a bouquet is tossed into the crowd. Either Shana or Meru catches it (dependent on the player pressing the X-Button when the activity icon appears). If successful, Shana catches it and thanks Dart. If ignored or missed, Meru snatches the bouquet and says "Looks like you and I are next Dart"; Shana asks Dart what does Meru mean before he shrugs it off. The party can also go to the town bar and talk to a Mininto who will inform Dart of Kongol's Dragoon Spirit being sold in Lohan. Back in Fletz, the party has to sneak their way into the Twin Castle since the Emille imposter replaced most of the guards with Gehrich's bandits to avoid any interruptions from the Moon Dagger ceremony. First they climb Princess Lisa's tower and explain to her their newfound information on her older sister. After Lisa distracts the guard in front of Emille's tower, the group splits up to look for Emille in her room. Dart finds a secret dimension behind Princess Emille's painting with the real princess in deep slumber. Shana tries to use her Dragoon Spirit to help before Rose warns her and Albert awakens Emille before leaving the painting. The entire party and Princess Lisa take Princess Emille to the Sun Room, but they arrive just as King Zior is handing the Moon Dagger to the fake Emille. While the King is shocked that there are two Emille's, the imposter snatches the Moon Dagger and reveals she is Lenus, a Wingly in love with Lloyd. The group battles her while she demonstrates her powerful melee attacks and arcane magic. After the fight, she concedes they are a challenge and her wings of light carry her to the window; she fortuitously reveals she will be carrying the Moon Dagger to her love in Fueno. Thus informed, the party makes haste to retrieve the Moon Dagger. Exploration on the Ship , Tiberoa's flagship]] Embarking in Donau, they use the flagship Queen Fury to catch up to Lenus and meet Commodore Puler, second mate Kayla, and their big crew. On-board, Shana thinks of her journey, mysterious powers, and finds Dart to try and admit her feelings to him while Dart is in deep thought. Before Dart reaches any conclusion, Shana takes off leaving Dart to return his thoughts to the Black Monster. Dart seeks out Rose for information but she claims she has none relating to the Black Monster. After Rose lectures Dart about his future revenge plans with the Black Monster, he remembers Lavitz' previous words: Revenge does not generate anything. Rose then enlightens Dart that the Dragoon's source of power is insanity and goes against human nature much like revenge. Wanting to relax, Rose explores the ship until she spots Haschel. Haschel asks Rose why she travels with the group and accuses her of rushing herself to death. After Rose leaves slightly angry, Haschel thinks of Claire and her friend training before the former ran away. When Haschel comes to the conclusion that he involves himself too much, he realizes that his journey with Dart and party makes him support the passion of his family and friends. Kongol lingers alone in the ship's furnace room until Haschel finds him and assures Kongol he isn't alone after losing Emperor Doel. Originally seeking Albert out for past stories of Emperor Doel, he instead asks for the meaning of friends reflecting on Dart's words. Albert claims friends are people who walk the same road despite having different objectives equating the meaning to Kongol fighting for Doel to make all species equal. After Meru plays a prank on Albert, she makes her way to Dart and they round up the rest of the group. A Haunting Encounter During the night, they watch as the tattered sails and black timbers of a ghost ship crash into the Queen Fury. While the Queen Fury crew work on repairing the latter, the party explore the Phantom Ship after Shana is drawn to it. Ghostly crew members repeatedly block their path as they attempt to discover the mystery of the doomed ship. More of the ghostly crew members including the commander rush in rage to attack Rose in particular while the former claims the ship's most honored passenger, Princess Louvia, had been killed by the Black Monster. After the battle, Princess Louvia's nanny spots Shana and she along with the ghost ship can rest in peace since she believes Princess Louvia still lives. The ghost ship then starts sinking so the party hastily heads for the Queen Fury. The party minus Dart and Rose jump safely on the Queen Fury. As Rose scrambles on-board, Dart is forced to leap for safety. When Rose can only grab his hand, Dart commands her to let go, but Rose says she will not let this happen twice before they both fall into the rough seas. Washed ashore in Lideria, Rose looks after an unconscious Dart and reminisce her lover Zieg before remembering her and his companion's tragic ends in the Dragon Campaign including Shirley. After Dart wakes up the morning after, a young boy named Pete and his dog find the duo and take them back to his village. They discover that Pete's mother is sick and they all need to make their way to the biggest nearby town, Fueno. Before eventually reaching Fueno, the group passes by the Undersea Cavern. Death of a Sea Monster the Sea Dragon]] While Pete's mother visits a doctor in Fueno, Dart and Rose find the remaining party booked into a local hotel and the Queen Fury at its docks. Everyone is surprised to see them both alive, especially Shana who shares a tender moment with Dart before being interrupted. Dart and Rose is then teased about what they did alone in Lideria. There aren't any initial clues of the whereabouts of Lenus or the Dagger, but some of the locals mention a Sea Dragon that is hazardous to local shipping and the Queen Fury. While the path through the Undersea Cavern remains open, the branch that leads to the Dragon's lair on Prison Island is kept flooded by the Liderian Mayor. The Mayor reluctantly tells the group how to open the floodgates that keep people safe and reopens the path. It turns out that not only is Lenus there, but she was controlling the Sea Dragon with the Blue Dragoon Spirit. Lenus gives Lloyd the Moon Dagger before being interrupted by the arrival of the party. Lloyd invites them to follow him to Mille Sesau and leaves Lenus behind to buy him time to escape. Lenus transforms into the Blue Sea Dragoon; the group fights her and the Sea Dragon, Regole (for a solution to a bug that can occur here, see the Lenus or Regole articles). Lenus dies, but happy to have given her all for Lloyd. Meru's sadness at the death of Lenus is also instantly replaced with exultation at receiving the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit. Flawed Victory The Queen Fury sets sail to to Donau so the group can return to Fletz. While the party is down about their failure to return the Moon Dagger, King Zior instead thanks the party for saving Emille, Tiberoa, and telling them they are just in time for the celebration. While majority of the party prepares for the night, romance blossoms between Albert and Emille while Dart and Shana go outside the Twin Castle to admit their feelings for each other despite being constantly interrupted. At the celebration, Dart looks for Shana to continue their previous conversation. At first he dances with Meru to keep her company, then he follows Rose who gives her blessing to him and Shana. Dart finds Shana dressed up in a ball gown and talks to her in the moonlight before they spot a shooting star. They both make a wish upon falling star; Shana wishes for her dream to come true, and Dart says it will because he wished the same thing. The two share their first kiss. Category:Plot